What Happened To Raven and Beast Boy
by chicken nu nu
Summary: Title says it all. This is a follow up to the cliff hanger in Attacked By A Green Bunny! Sorry for not writing this sooner...


What Happened...  
Ok,since I never really covered what happened to Beast Boy and Raven ,I made this story to cover it up...It's basically a small sequel to Attacked By a Green Bunny,but you have to put the stories in order...sorry,that was my fault for not writing this sooner... here is the order:

Attacked By a Green Bunny, this story:What Happened, and Beast Boy WUVS Trigon. Well, ENJOY! :)

Raven's pov

"Beast Boy, no!" Raven cried. "Foolish mortal! No one is strong enough to defeat me...MWA HA HA HA!" Trigon said,staring at the limp body of Beast Boy. I started to cry a little. Suddenly, Beast Boy came to,he was very broken,bruised,and seared.

He was slowly crawling...I looked at Trigon,and he was sitting...laughing...at his pain. I was so enraged...I did not want to admit it, but I knew why I was. I loved Beast Boy. I loved everything about that green idiot. Under his idiocy,and pointy ears,and green skin,and stupid jokes...he was a loving person. I knew I loved him...and that's all that mattered.

"TRIGON! GRRRR! YOU MONSTER! I HATE YOU!" I tried to break from my binds,but I was too weak. Suddenly, Beast Boy came to me. He said,"Raven, I...I am so sorry. I have annoyed you, and scared you the whole time since we met. I never realized it, but...I love you. That is why I annoyed you all the time, that is why I came to rescue you, but I wasn't strong enough, and if we die, I want you to know, that I am sorry, and I love you.''

I looked at Beast Boy, I filled with sorrow. I realized that I was the cause of this. I am Trigon's daughter, I was the portal, I let Trigon on Earth. I started it, I must end it.

"TRIGON! You listen to me! I have a proposition!" I said. "What do you have in mind?" Trigon said. "If I let you destroy me, or have me be your slave, will you leave Earth? Will you take me instead,would you let me be 'daddy's little girl'? And most of all, would you fix Beast Boy?"

"Hmmm... I could...or I could justrule Earth, and destroy you and Beast Boy and all man kind!...Yeah, I'll go with that...MWA HA HA HA! You will never be in my way again!"

He grabbed me, and as I was dragged off, I took one last look at Beast Boy. I grabbed his hand, and said,"I love you too." I was dragged from Beast Boy, and Trigon grasped me, crushing my bones, to a slow, painfull death.

Beast Boy's pov.

"Raven, NO!" I tried to get up, I tried to save Raven,but I couldn't. OOOH! I AM SUCH A DORK! I can't even use MUTANT powers right...

I was enraged. I screamed, I just couldn't help it. I was helpless, and I was weak, and now, Raven was going to die. GRRRR!

But suddenly, I started to glow. I turned blue...and I floated up in the air. I suddenly had my strength back...AND I COULD FLY! WOO HOO! I must have absorbed some of Raven's powers. I mean, I'm blue, I can fly...and I can...controll objects? SWEET! I CAN EVEN STILL TURN INTO ANIMALS! THIS IS AWESOME!

"Ha ha ha! You will pay!" Trigon yelled. "Not so fast Trigon!" I said. Trigon looked at me and gasped. I turned into a mutant bunny, and laser eyed him. He was staggered,and dropped Raven.

I flew down to get her. Holy crap she was injured! I think every bone in her body was broken. I sart her down in safe grounds,then went back for Trigon. I guessed I could absorb power, so I touched Trigon,and I also got his power. I was the tough guy now! I literally lowered my power, and said," Kiss my ass, Trigon! Give me your best shot!

"Foolish mortal!" Trigon said as he shot a beam of fire. I easily peasily dodged it. Now it was my turn! I raised an army with Trigon's powers, and then I shot a ton of rocks at Trigon. The army staggered him, and so did the rocks. While I had the chance, I decided to make the final blow.

"Trigon, I am tired of kickin' your butt, and I am tired of you hurting my Raven!" Raven told me that if she gets strong enough, one day, she will be able to take away someone's powers, by saying,"Asarath Metrion Zinthos,Rid Of Your Powers Now!" So, I decided to do it.

I sat in yoga form in the air, I started to meditate. I said,"Trigon, your through!" I concetrated real hard, then said,"Asarath...Metrion...Zinthos. Rid Of Your Powers Now!" A huge white beam engulfed Trigon.

The beam shrunk him down to his cute size, then vanished. Trigon said,"What did you do! I am little again! AGH!" He shot a beam,...but there was no beam! It worked! For once paying attention to Raven benefitted me! :)

"Trigon, you will be locked away and powerless forever!"I locked him in a cage,then I meditated again. "Asarath Metrion Zinthos!" I opened a portal to another planet,and banished Trigon there. This time, he was gone for good. I changed back to my human form, and rushed to Raven.

"RAVEN! RAVEN! Please be okay..."I said."I'm okay, I just can't move."Raven said,"I can't beleive you just did all that stuff!" "Yeah, I can't beleive it either." I said. I carried Raven, and headed home."Shouldn't you carry me using your powers?" Raven said. "Oh, yeah...let me show you all tthe cool stuff I can do!" I changed into a mutant bunny,...but I started to shrink down to smaller size. "What's going on?" I said. Suddenly, a green, erie glow surounded me, and I turned into my normal,green, human self.

"AW MAN!" I yelled. "I guess the rsults are temporary...that's okay though. I liked the original Beast Boy anyway. He's the one I fell in love with" Raven said. I smiled, turned into a gorilla, and carried Raven home.

When we first got back to the tower, I put Raven in the medical room. I then went to my room, ignoring all the other Titan's questions. I went in my room, got some paper, and decided to write a little note to Trigon...

So? Did I do good? Sorry again for not making this sooner. And while I was publishing this, I thought to myself,"How do I even know what's going on in the Titan's lives? To tell the truth I have Raven and Beast Boy's "diaries". :P :) BAMM! "Where are our journals!" Oh shit, it's Raven and Beast Boy. Well...I kinda have to go now, I mean... I am being attacked by cartoons! Well...see ya! I'll write more if I survive! :P

-CNN


End file.
